NaruSaku fluff
by Naruto1212
Summary: cute fluff between Naruto and Sakura!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto hugged Sakura from the back, pushing her into him as he placed his head on top of her hair.

"Sakura-chan" he said as he inhaled the scent of her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Naruto..what are you doing?" She was blushing, trying to look serious but failing.

He turned her around, now facing him as he cupped her face with his hand and gave her the smile that makes her heart skip a beat every time she sees it.

'I don't want my Sakura-chan to leave" he was pouting and Sakura was trying hard not to smile. He did this every day she had to go to work early in the morning.

"Naruto. I'm only going to work, stop acting like a baby"

"Ok fine! But promise me we will cuddle when you come back home?!" he asked with a hint of playfulness as he continued to caress her cheeks with his thumb.

"Ok fine, I promise. Now will you let me go?" She was acting annoyed loving the attention she was receiving. Naruto went closer to her face, slowly admiring her beautiful features as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He held it in for a few seconds before he pulled back.

"Can't wait for tonight" he said with a big grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile as her annoyed facade slowly melted away.

"..Baka" she was now smiling as she gathered her things before leaving for work. Naruto stood there with a content smile as he watched her leave!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was sitting on the grass, leaning on Naruto as they both watched the fireworks in the sky. The war was finally over and people were now celebrating.

"It's so beautiful" Sakura said as she watched the beautiful fireworks light up the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you" he nuzzled his face in her neck and gave her a soft kiss. She loved when he did that and couldn't help but let a moan or two escape as she felt all tingly.

"Naruto, why me?" she asked randomly. Naruto was caught off guard by it as he turned Sakura's face towards him, making eye contact together.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

"I mean, why do you love me? There are plenty of other girls our age that are much better than me. Why me?" she was frowning as she tried to look away from those deep penetrating eyes of his.

"You're right Sakura. There are other girls our age out there, and yes they are sweet and nice, but no one can ever replace my Sakura-chan" his hands moved to her sides as he started tickling her causing her to start giggling.

He placed his head in her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

"it's kinda cheesy for me to say this but you are my everything. When I wake up, the first thing I can think about is you and the last thing I think about before I sleep is you. You are perfect to me and I can't be anymore thankful for having a girl like you in my life."

He was serious as he held her and told her all these things. She was silent, staring off at the distance when her hand slowly went up to her face to wipe a tear out of her eyes. She was crying, unable to speak.

"Thank you" she said as she finally turned to him and gave him a long soft kiss on his lips not wanting this moment to end.

"Thank you for loving me and putting up with me through the years, even when I was horrible to you"

She felt guilty and Naruto was aware. Before she could further wallow in her guilt, he started smiling at her as he pushed her hair behind her ears getting them out of her face.

" let's not think about the past, alright?"

She hummed in agreement as she turned back around, facing the fireworks. She felt content, safe, loved and most of all, at peace.

"I love you too" she said in a low voice. Naruto held her tighter, letting her know he heard her. They stood like this for hours before Sakura fell asleep in Naruto's arms. He carried her back to their new apartment together and tucked her into bed.

Naruto looked at her with a content smile on his face. With patience, hope and not giving up, he finally got what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

They were in the academy when Naruto spotted Sakura and 3 other girls surrounding her. Naruto knew they were bullying her, they tried to everyday but Ino would stand up for Sakura and that would be the end of that.

But today was different, Ino was sick and wasn't at school. Sakura not having Ino back her up was on the floor crying, trying not to look at them. Naruto furious, decided to do something about it today as he stomped off towards them.

"HEY! Unless you want the demon fox to eat you up, you better get outta here" he said with a serious tone on his face.

The other girls were frightened, especially since Naruto held the kyuubi inside him. He figured since he had the fox inside him, why not make good use of him and scare people away from him when he wanted to.

He turned around only to be staring at big beautiful green eyes as they we're staring at him with an emotion he couldn't figure out. He held out his hand and gave her a big smile.

Before she could say something to him, he was already running to the other side of the playground with the other boys. She just stared at his retreating back as she finally had a soft warm smile on her face.

This was Naruto Uzumaki?


End file.
